Embodiments of the present application generally relate to communication of information by components of entryway devices. More particularly, but not exclusively, embodiments of the present application relate to the communication of information relating to the operation of a door closer system.
Door closers including, but not limited to, automatic door openers, are often utilized to provide a force or other action that at least assists in the displacement of an entryway device from an open position to a closed position. Moreover, a door closer can provide a force that at least assists in the displacement of an entryway device such as, for example, a door, gate, or barrier, among other devices, relative to a position at which the entryway device inhibits or prevents ingress and/or egress through a passageway. Thus, door closers can be structured to automatically return an opened entryway device to a closed position, and thereby remove the need for manual closing by a user. According to certain designs, door closers can be configured to limit the force at which the entryway device strikes at least the door frame when being displaced to the closed position, and/or to control the speed at which the entryway device is displaced to the open position and/or the closed position.